


We can have some more

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Communication, Dirty Talk, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Facials, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Insecure Harry, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Skype, Smut, Teasing, Top Harry, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each time Harry has imagined himself having sex with a boy, and later Louis, he has never expected to develop this problem. Premature ejaculation, that is. (God, Harry doesn't think he's ever going to use that term around Louis, way too clinical and harsh-sounding for an issue this tender.)</p><p>Or alternatively: A few times Harry comes too soon and one time they figure out a way for him not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We can have some more

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies! 
> 
> This fic used to be a WIP on my ao3 but I decided to delete it and basically start over. I've edited it heavily and added about twice as much content, which made it into this 12k long monster. I've always wanted to write a premature ejaculation fic, mainly because there are so few out there. Hope you enjoy it, I had a lot of fun writing it!!!! Kudos, comments, etc. are always appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading.
> 
> (As always, none of the characters in this fic are mine, and none of it has probably happened in real life.)

  ****

*  
  
"Louis, I can't- I'm gonna-", Harry moans, twisting on the sheets of his double bed. His hands are desperately gripping the fabric underneath him, trying to anchor himself but failing. His full balls are already pulled up closer to his body, seconds away from bursting.  
  
Louis looks up at Harry from between his legs, his pouty mouth still softly attached to the swollen tip of Harry's cock. Louis's raised eyebrow is questioning, not cocky. Once Louis lets Harry's stiff cock fall from between his lips, a smile makes itself present on his face. The prettiest face Harry's ever seen. Not that it makes anything easier.   
  
"It’s nothing to be embarrassed about", Louis tells him after breathing in deeply. "Don't worry."  
  
But that isn't quite the truth, is it? Every forum Harry has taken a look at, every blog and every column in a magazine, has given him the contrary impression. Then again, this is Louis. His boyfriend of over four months now, his best friend for years longer.  
  
Louis grabs Harry's prick again, wet with spit and pre-come, and squeezes around it's shaft in maddening pulses. "Can you hold off a little bit longer?", he asks in a hopeful tone, apparently still a bit unsure about the extent of Harry's issue. "Lou, I swear to God... If you put your mouth on me, I'm gonna nut", Harry whines through gritted teeth, trying to make his boy understand. Realisation dawns on Louis's face then. "Oh, darling, gonna make it good then", and with that he begins sucking again, simultaneously squeezing Harry's balls with the palm of his hand. Once his quick tongue tickles the spot, _that spot_ , right beneath the head of Harry's cock, Harry loses it.  
  
"Oh god, Lou, Louis-", and he comes with a filthy moan, completely filling up his boyfriend's mouth. Louis swallows the load gratefully, letting out a whimper of his own. A little bit of come has dripped down onto his chin and he licks it off with ease.  
  
"Baby", he says as he takes Harry's hands into his own, his head pillowed on Harry's lower tummy. "You know I love you, right? You don't have to, like, worry about anything with me. We're gonna figure this out." The younger boy's face is flushed with embarrassment and exertion but he still gives Louis a little smile in return. "Love you, too. Thank you for being so... You always-" Harry struggles to find the right words to express himself, his brain still mush from coming hard and having Louis still close to his cock.  
  
To change the topic, Harry strokes a thumb over the back of Louis's hand and whispers "so what are we gonna do about you, then?", his eyes sparkling.  
  
"About that...", Louis trails off as a cheeky smirk starts showing on his sweaty face. "That kinda... I mean, you came so good I couldn't help myself." To answer the look of confusion on Harry's face, Louis lifts his hips off the bed slightly, showing his boyfriend the semi-soft prick hanging between his legs, still glistening with come. The snort Harry lets out in reply isn't anything to be proud of but Louis knee-walks up over him anyway and cuddles Harry into the bed. Their sweaty bodies stick together a bit, due to the sweat and come they still have clinging to their skin. Good.  
  
Maybe this whole thing isn't too bad after all.

*  
  
Harry wishes someone, anyone, would've prepared him for the possibility of this happening. Each time he has imagined himself having sex with a boy, and later Louis, he has never expected to develop this problem. Premature ejaculation, that is. (God, Harry doesn't think he's ever going to use that term around Louis, way too clinical and harsh-sounding for an issue this tender.)  
  
Before he's gotten with Louis - quickly after his own 18th birthday -, he's had to make use of his own hand in the bedroom, never interested enough in someone besides Louis to get as far as to actually get undressed with them. The thing is, even though he's never spent an exceptional amount of time on his wanking sessions, Harry has still been convinced that he wasn't quick to come. Sure, about fifteen minutes don't particularly fall into the "taking your time" category, but it has never been like this.  
  
Coming so embarrassingly fast that Louis more often than not doesn't even get the chance to get off at the same time Harry does. Then again, his own hand and his thoughts have never been as alluring and scorchingly hot as Louis is, even all those years back when he couldn't bring himself to think about anyone but Louis while tossing off. Now that he's actually in a committed relationship with the boy of his dreams? Well. Things have escalated. ("Things" being Harry's dick.)  
  
The sight of Louis, Louis's body even when he's wearing clothes, sometimes gets Harry so flustered his tummy aches. Once they had gotten to the "show me yours and I'll show you mine" part of their relationship, Harry simply couldn't help himself.  
  
Luckily enough, with Louis being his best friend first and foremost, the communication between them is spectacular. Harry feels as if he can talk to Louis about anything and everything, a fact that makes their unusual situation a lot easier to deal with.  
  
A few incoming text messages from his boyfriend rip Harry out of his thoughts, his phone vibrating three times where it lays on his upper thigh.  
  
  
  
**Prick Supreme:** hey love :) was wondering if u r up for talking abt stuff. i did a little research  
  
 **Prick Supreme:** but only if u r comfortable  
  
 **Prick Supreme:** love u x  
  
  
  
A smitten look takes over Harry's face and he quickly swipes the screen to reply.  
  
  
  
Peach:  :))) would u rather FaceTime ?  
  
 **Prick Supreme:** just a sec babe  
  
Harry fluffs up his curls a bit and gets comfortable on his bed, leaning against the headboard. He immediately accepts Louis's incoming call and feels his stomach clench with happiness when he sees his boy's face. Doesn't matter that they've seen each other just yesterday; they'd tape themselves to each other if they could, really.   
  
Louis looks good as ever, a bit of scruff dusting his jaw and the skin above his upper lip. Always so, so handsome.  
  
"Hey, darling!", Louis chirps at him through the phone, his lips curled up in a secretive smile. His "Harry smile", as Niall likes to call it.  
  
"Hey, Lou. What have you come up with?" Harry's glad about how close they are, it helps with keeping his anxiety down to a minimum. His cheeks heat up a bit anyway. "I dug through the web a little after breakfast and found bits of advice. Scribbled it down somewhere, do ya want me to read it to you?" Harry nods slightly, the hand that's holding his phone shaking with nerves a little. "That'd be sweet, yeah."  
  
Louis just looks at him for a moment, probably contemplating whether Harry is actually up for it or just pretending to be, for Louis's benefit. He seems to come to the right conclusion though, since he digs around in the pocket of his sweats and pulls out a crinkled piece of paper.   
  
"Okay, so what I got from all this was that we have quite a few options and ways of going about this. The first thing I read about was, like, more about your mindset, yeah? About your thoughts while we're doing it?"  
  
That sounds plausible, since Harry's aware of how lost he always gets in how good everything feels when Louis is working him over. Sensation after sensation. "Go on then."  
  
Louis clears his throat for a second and then continues reading, always glancing up at the screen of his phone to keep track of Harry's reactions. "So there's two methods, basically. The first one's... well, they're both not particularly sexy but I guess the first one's not as bad? They said once the participant-", he looks at Harry with a little smile, "starts to feel overwhelmed or like they're close to orgasming, they should start counting in their head. Like, to get their mind off how it feels, you know?" Harry squints at Louis, not quite sure how that is any different from what he's already been trying. "Lou, you know I already do that, yeah? It hasn't really helped much till now."   
  
"Maybe the second one's better for you, then, baby? It states that you should try to think of things that aren't sexy to you at all, more like turn-offs? Let's say, Niall puking that time after he drank the 43 liquor with too much milk. Gross. Or, oh!", Louis sounds like a little kid getting excited over presents. Of course he would, thinking up the grossest scenarios known to man as if it were a sports competition. "How about animals doing it? Or, God, even better, your parents!" What the fuck. "Louis, what the fuck?"   
  
Louis's grin takes over his face, super proud of himself for ruining Harry's plans of turning this FaceTime call into getting off together. "But that's the point, love, thinking about stuff so disgusting you aren't close to coming anymore. More reliable than the first option, yeah?" He looks more concerned now, the mischievous glint in his eyes still there but more focused on Harry now.  
  
"I know what this is about, Lou, trust me. And no matter how fucked up it may sound, we should at least try it. I mean, I wanna make this good for the both of us, yeah? Work on having a proper shag someday soon?" The smile Harry gives his boyfriend through the phone is sincere. Having Louis's support on this is a good feeling.  
  
Louis makes a noise through his nose, obvious as ever. They are 18 and 19 after all, the indication of getting to shag each other silly without having to worry about coming too soon gets to him as much as it does Harry.  
  
The blush high on Louis's cheekbones makes Harry's heart clench, so in love with this boy. "Gonna save up the other tips for another try, yeah? Wanna give the gross one a go. Up for it?", Harry drawls as he slips a little further down the headboard, spreading his legs apart to make room for his stiffening cock.  
  
Harry's problem gets unavoidable whenever Louis is involved, stronger when they are together for real but also very much there whenever they try to get off via texting or talking on the phone.  
  
Harry isn't all that sure about whether the trick is going to work but it's not like he has another option as of now.  
  
Louis's voice interrupts his train of thought, almost whispering. "Wouldn't this work better with our computers? Wanna see all of you." Damn Louis and his compelling arguments.  
  
By the time they've shuffled around enough to set up their laptops for Skype comfortably, both boys are already dressed down to their pants. "Look at you, Haz, all flushed and pretty for me", Louis snickers, his tan chest and thick thighs completely on display. Harry is aching for Louis to lose the pants as well, to let him have a look at that cock Harry loves so much. Louis's right hand drops down onto the bulge in his briefs, squeezing softly and coaxing his prick to hardness. Harry's mouth waters violently. God, Louis.  
  
"Touch yourself for me, baby, over your pants for now. Don't wanna jump in too quickly", and that makes sense. As soon as Harry's palm finds the head of his prick, he is overwhelmed with sensation, but not nearly as much as if it were skin on skin.  
  
"Good, getting so hard for me." Louis's voice is filthy, always so unashamed with his words. Usually, Harry is more of a talker but not tonight. He wants to stay calm, not get lost in babbling about how nice it all feels.   
  
He does let out a whiny mewl, though, the pressure on his cock too good for him not to. Louis has lost his pants by now, spreading his strong legs to put himself on display. The thickness of his swollen cock in his hand - the head sticky with slick as it fucks in and out of his fist -, and the swell of his gorgeous arse, not quite showing his hole yet but almost getting there. "So- look so good, Lou, fuck, want you all the time", Harry whines and squeezes harder around his prick, his other hand falling down to his balls, trying to roll them with his palm.  
  
"Want you, too, baby, so lovely. God, Haz, can you pull it out? I'm- I'm kind of ready to blow. We've gotta- gotta try that technique we read about...", Louis's voice gets thinner around the end of the sentence, proving to Harry that he really is feeling a bit overwhelmed. "Yeah, yeah, sure." Harry slips down his boxers enough for the hair around his groin to show, dark and closely trimmed, something Louis loves to spend time nuzzling into. Then he pulls out his cock, hard as ever, the tip flushed a dark pink where the foreskin has pulled down around it.

"Fuck, baby, always get so big for me", Louis moans filthily and Harry almost loses it right then, his balls throbbing from holding back his come. "Not- Lou, don't talk right now, I can't- I've gotta-", and that's when he starts thinking about the gross stuff Louis has mentioned earlier, eyes tightly shut to prevent himself from looking at his boyfriend.  
  
For a short moment, Harry manages to get away from the edge of his orgasm, nasty memories dulling the sensation of his hand still loosely holding his prick. He makes the awful mistake of looking at his laptop's screen for a second, though, greeted with the sight of Louis stroking over his pink little hole, his other hand pulling the foreskin of his cock up and down to slip his cock-head in and out of it. Gone are the thoughts of Niall and his parents, Louis takes over completely.  
  
"Oh my god, please, Lou, please-", Harry's cock is twitching uncontrollably now, gone even stiffer with his impending orgasm. The thick vein running along the underside of his cock is throbbing hard, his fingers running over it. “Baby, you need to try- please try to hold back a bit more. For me, yeah? Harry?” Louis's voice is airy and spurs Harry on further with how wrecked he sounds from fingering himself. Louis's spit-slick middle finger is breaching his tiny hole over and over again, his hand knocking against his full balls on every stroke inside.  
  
Harry desperately tries to steer his thoughts into another direction again, away from how gorgeous and wrecked Louis is, from how filthy he looks clenching around his own finger. “Lou, I can't, it doesn't- doesn't work, I tried, I swear I tried, fuck-”, Harry groans out, clenching his fingers around the base of his wet cock to keep himself from coming. One stroke and he'd set himself off, holy shit.  
  
  
“Okay, okay, baby, okay, just give me a second”, Louis whispers quickly and out of breath, with now three fingers tucked inside of his beautiful arse, swallowed up almost completely. Harry can see Louis moving those fingers around more, crooking them inside himself to reach his prostate better. “Oh fuck”, the gorgeous boy on his screen moans, “Harry- do it now”.  
  
With one tight stroke up his fat cock, squeezing tightly around the wet head, Harry comes in strong bursts, his cock jerking against his abdomen and a sticky, white mess pooling under his pecs and just above his navel. His hand is completely messy with it and he sticks one finger after the other into his mouth to clean them off while looking at Louis through the screen. In his haze, he hasn't even noticed Louis coming as well, his tummy streaked with his release. “God, baby, look at you”, Harry whimpers. How lucky he is, fuck.  
  
Louis's face is flushed, his eyes a sparkling blue. “Judging by this”, Louis says with a grin as he flops around his softening cock with the palm of his hand, “our plan didn't work out that well, did it?” The amusement in his voice drives Harry to smile as well, his dimples popping, which Louis absolutely adores. He isn't all that frustrated, really. “You said something about there being more advice, right? More methods?”, Harry drawls out slowly, looking at Louis from under his eyelashes, his movements still sluggish from his climax. “Sure, love. Two or three more tips at least, if you wanna try.”  
  
*  
  
After Harry and Louis have said their goodbyes and “I love you”s, Harry cuddles back into his sheets, a content smile on his face. They'd figure this out somehow, he's sure of it. The most important aspect is the will to try and, god, are they motivated to do just that.  
  
*  
  
"I'm not so sure about this, Lou."   
  
Louis is sat on Harry's lap on the double bed in Harry's room - God bless his parents for being on business trips all the time -, rocking back and forth on his groin. Lines of concern are visible on Louis's face, his eyebrows set closer together in a frown. "What do you mean, love?", he asks with uncertainty in his voice. Surprising, seeing how he's been incredibly excited about the next point on the list he's written down.  
  
And Harry thinks the point is good, really, he's just a bit afraid of it hurting, and not in a good way. "Just- listen to me for a second. I'll definitely try this with you, Lou, I'm just- what if it hurts? We've never done it like that before", Harry whispers, his breath hitching with Louis moving on top of him. God, his boy's body. Louis's bum is the best thing in the world, if you asked Harry.  
  
Louis is dressed in loose sweats and a tight shirt, accentuating the curve of his waist and slight width of his hips. Delectable. "It might, yeah, but isn't that the point? Keeping you from coming?", Louis says, sounding reassuring and god, why is Harry being such a baby about this?  
  
"It's just new, I'm- you'll stop if I'm too uncomfortable, yeah?" What a question; of course Louis would. They've even got a safe word, for when they get especially rough with each other. Louis nods quickly, giving Harry his smallest, sweetest smile. "This is about you as much as it is about me, Haz, just want us to feel good. Better. You're always so good for me but maybe we can make it last longer this time around, yeah?"   
  
That is all the reassurance Harry needs in the end, pulling his hoodie up and off over his head, throwing it next to his bed somewhere. Louis shimmies out of his shirt as well, revealing soft, golden skin and his little tummy. Then, slowly, his gorgeous nipples and underarms. Once he's thrown the shirt away as well, his hair is ruffled, messy and standing up in a dozen different directions.  
  
"You're the cutest, mate", Harry says through a cheeky grin, devouring the sight before him. "Not as cute as you, with your little dimples. Sinful, Haz. Look so innocent but we both know you're not, right? A filthy boy, you are", Louis moans against Harry's cheek as he slips off his sweatpants, no pants on underneath, his semi-hard cock bobbing up against his thigh. Once he's drawn Harry's long legs out of his pants as well, he sits down on top of Harry again. Skin on skin, fuck. Harry is gone already.  
  
"It'll be fine, baby. I'll prep you good and just- when I notice you're close, going all tight around my cock, I'll grab around the base of your prick and stave it off, yeah?" Louis's words alone make Harry flushed and desperate, his cock already fully hard and throbbing where it lays on the sensitive skin of his stomach.  
  
"Yeah, let's- let's get to that then."  
  
As Louis shimmies down Harry's body and makes himself a place between Harry's thighs, Harry clenches his hands on the pillow beneath his head, already feeling overwhelmed with the thought of Louis loosening him up, getting him ready for his thick cock. They've only done this twice so far and it'd been over way too quickly each time. Harry would like to actually enjoy the full experience this time, thank you.  
  
Louis magically digs out a bottle of lube from beneath Harry's bed, only halfway full with how often they've made use of it in the past weeks. As he lathers two of his fingers with the sticky substance, Harry's hole clenches in anticipation. Although it might not have been a clever decision with how sensitive Harry is any given day, he's shaved himself clean for Louis this morning, lost in the thoughts about what they might do later that day.  
  
"So smooth for me, baby, all pretty.", Louis whispers as he strokes Harry's hole softly with the pads of his wet fingers. "Gonna make this so good for you. So tight right here, yeah?" His index finger is rubbing over Harry's small hole now, applying more pressure the longer he holds his digit there. Harry is already moaning, wiggling around on the duvet.  
  
When Louis's finger breaches his hole, Harry clenches up tightly. It is always a bit uncomfortable at first, before he gets used to the pressure on his walls. "Breathe, baby, you're doing so well." Harry flicks a curl of his hair off his forehead, already sweaty from getting fucked so gently. Louis looks incredible between his legs, sprawled out in all his glory, his eyes trained on where he is connected with Harry. A slight blush dusts his cheeks, eyes sparkling and fond.  
  
"Ready for another?", Louis asks after a minute of fucking his finger into Harry's arse. Harry just nods, can't bring himself to speak with how overwhelmed he is. His cock lays on his tummy in a puddle of pre-come, the head of it slick and a rosy red with how turned on he is. God, but it feels so good.   
  
When Louis's middle finger joins his index one, scissoring them as he fucks them inside further, Harry positively wails. His cock is twitching now, gone even stiffer. "Feeling good, babe?", Louis drawls as he smiles up at Harry. He's gnawing on his bottom lip, his cheekbones looking sharp as ever. Once he releases his lip from between his teeth, it looks plump and so fucking kissable, making Harry's heart ache. He loves this boy.  
  
"So good, Lou, best", Harry groans when Louis nails his prostrate even harder, making it nearly impossible for Harry not to come. _You've got this_ , Harry thinks to himself, _his cock isn't even inside me yet._   
  
As Louis adds a third finger, Harry's hand moves forward to grab Louis's wrist, motioning him to go slower as to not set Harry off too soon. "Kiss?", he drawls and looks at his boyfriend desperately, with hooded eyelids. Without taking his fingers out of Harry's arse, Louis crawls up towards him and meet Harry's mouth in a wet kiss, pushing their open mouths closer together. Their tongues touch and it feels electric, sensations clouding Harry's mind. He doesn't know how the hell he's gonna do this without blowing his load within a minute of Louis being inside of him.  
  
The moment Louis starts moving his fingers again, Harry's hands clench around Louis's biceps, grounding himself while his head is getting foggier by the second. His back is arched to get closer to Louis, to not lose his grip on Louis's golden skin.  
  
Both of them are sweaty by now, Louis confidently nailing Harry's prostate. "Baby?", Louis groans through gritted teeth, his thick and flushed cock visible enough for Harry's mouth to start watering. Fuck, how is that gonna fit? Logically, Harry knows that it's absolutely possible, they've already done it, nothing could've changed within a few days, but still. Such a fat cock, all for him, hard for him because Louis loves him, God. And that thought gets Harry even closer to the edge.  
  
"Lou, you've gotta do it now, please do it now", Harry whines, followed by a kittenish sounding whimper. He feels as if he's burning up. "You- fuck, you need to hold my cock right from the start, otherwise-" but Louis cuts him off with a forceful snog, making Harry understand that he knows, that he's aware of how close to the edge Harry already is.  
  
The condom Louis rolls onto his cock, after pulling his fingers out of Harry's bum and wiping them off on the duvet, is slightly slick already but that doesn't keep him from lathering more lube onto it, stroking the stiff prick to calm himself down. The sight of Harry laying on the bed, sweaty and flushed with tousled curls and a blinding smile, makes it hard for Louis to keep it together, but he manages. He always does, for his boy.  
  
Harry's empty hole is already throbbing with the need to have something inside him again, clenching every other second. He needs Louis's cock so badly, so so badly, but what he wants even more is to last more than a minute. Can't imagine what it'd feel like to finally get Louis inside of him without shooting off after the shortest amount of time.  
  
  
The press of Louis's cock-head against his hole makes Harry whimper again, although Louis isn't even inside him yet. “R-Remember to, like, hold the base, yeah?”, he manages to get out before closing his eyes in bliss, finally getting what he's been yearning for since this morning. Immediately following Harry's request, Louis takes his own prick into his left hand instead of his right to move the right one up towards Harry's cock, stroking a single finger down the shaft of it - softly - before making a ring out of his index finger and thumb, closing around the base of Harry's thick prick.  
  
“This'll do, yeah?”, he asks without expecting a coherent answer, painfully aware of how little it takes to make Harry feel good. The pressure on the base of Harry's cock makes him swallow harshly, after anticipating it but not being quite prepared for the soft ache of it. Like he's seen in porn before, the substitute for a cock-ring makes his dick look pretty violent with how much stiffer it is, his blood trapped in his long shaft. His balls are protesting a little already, unable to release his load.  
  
Harry is so lost in the new sensation of his prick being restrained that the feeling of Louis breaching his hole with the head of his cock comes as a surprise. “Oh fuck, Lou”, he moans as he thrashes his head from side to side. God, he's big inside of him.  
  
After waiting a few seconds to let Harry adjust, Louis pushes his hips closer towards Harry's bum, more than halfway sheathed inside him. “Feel so good for me, baby.” Once he's bottomed out, he feels Harry's tight walls clenching around him, a white-hot spark of pleasure fighting it's way up Louis's spine. Gasping “uh” sounds are pushed out of Harry as Louis starts moving inside of him, working up to pounding into his arse.

The slap of Louis's pelvis against him, the thick heft of his cock making a place for itself inside of Harry, makes Harry feel frantic. He's painfully aware of how tightly Louis is still holding the base of his cock, not letting up. It's a dull ache, not as unpleasant as Harry has feared it would feel, and he is optimistic.  
  
Louis has already been fucking him for longer than he's ever managed to before, giving Harry the hope of lasting through this. The way it feels, god, Louis pounding into him again and again, pushing against his prostate on every in- and out-stroke, is amazing. Harry can feel his balls throbbing with how full of come they must be, softly being jostled by Louis's thrusts.  
  
“Oh my god, Lou, feels so good, so- fucking- good”, Harry almost screams out, blissful in his pleasure. The muscles in his arse clench up tightly around Louis's cock and he feels- he can't _believe_ -, but then Louis lets the grip around Harry's base go, surprised by the sudden pressure around his cock. Before he can prevent it by grabbing Harry again, Harry is already coming, his whole body tightening up, all his muscles going rigid as Louis's cock stills inside of him.

“Baby”, Louis groans out as Harry shoots what feels like gallons of come all over his tummy and chest, some of it even hitting his neck. Still delirious with the pleasure of finally getting to come, Harry barely notices Louis's sigh and how he pulls out of Harry, stripping off the condom and throwing it over into the bin besides Harry's desk.  
  
“Almost, honey, I'm almost there”, he whispers. Slowly finding back to himself, Harry is overcome with a wave of disappointment. They've almost managed to pull through and here he is again, splattered with his own release while Louis is hard and waiting to come. “Do y'wanna”, Harry slurs, “come on my face, Lou? 'm sorry”.

“God, don't be, Haz. You were so good for me, always. I'd love to, yeah”, Louis replies with such a huge amount of softness in his voice, such love, that Harry feels better instantly.  
  
Louis sits back on his calves, then, and shuffles over Harry, his hand wrapped around his insanely thick cock. Harry feels his own prick twitch again. The wet and flushed cock in Louis's grip is centimetres away from Harry's mouth and as Harry looks at it intensely, a bead of pre-come drools out of the swollen slit. He is going to come on Harry's face in a second and what kind of a pretty picture will _that_ make?  
  
The movement of Louis's hand on his prick makes slick sounds fill the space of Harry's bedroom, absolutely filthy. Louis draws his foreskin over the head of his dick over and over again, spreading his slick down the shaft of his cock. “Soon, baby, gonna-”, he whines as he pulls down the skin one last time, holding his prick closer to Harry's mouth. It comes as a surprise to both of them when Harry sticks out his tongue and gently touches the sensitive slit of Louis's cock, making him come with a little flick of it. The hot come that spurts out of Louis's twitching cock shoots up over Harry's mouth, over the bridge of his nose, high up on his cheeks.  
  
Louis's face is twisted up in pleasure, his mouth forming a gorgeous little “o” that makes Harry's heart clench in his chest. Fucking hell. Louis taps the head of his cock against Harry's bottom lip a few more times, letting the rest of his come dribble down onto Harry's tongue. As Harry swallows happily, Louis smiles at him softly and ducks down to give Harry's flushed cheek a little kiss, licking up a bit of the white liquid still clinging there.  
  
“I'm sorry, Lou, I-”, Harry starts, thrown back to the thought that he's messed it up again, but he can't even finish the sentence before Louis kisses him soundly, sucking on his tongue and holding his jaw open with his small hands. “I love you, I- this doesn't make anything bad for me. We've just gotta keep trying and even if-, even if we can't make it work, that wouldn't change anything. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Harry, and it always feels good with you. No matter how long we take.”   
  
That unexpected love declaration actually makes a bit of moisture gather in Harry's eyes but Louis pretends he doesn't see it. Good lad. “I love you so much, Lou, thank you”, he whispers back through a wide smile, Louis pressing his thumbs into his dimples as soon as they appear.  
  
*  
  
They fall asleep cuddled closely together that night, not caring whether Harry's parents come back early and find them like this, still covered in come and blissfully close over the sheets.  
  
If anything, the “cock-ring advice” - as Louis called it – not working out only makes Harry more determined to try harder. As long as orgasms and Louis are involved, Harry's good.  
  
*

Oh.

When talking about the specifics of the other points on Louis's ominous list, Harry has apparently not been paying enough attention.

They meet up at one of their favourite cafés, a small and fairly private one (one that Louis absolutely loves to describe as 'hipster', no matter how often Harry tells him that that isn't accurate at all), only a short way outside of Harry's neighbourhood.

A cup of tea and a scone each set in front of them, Louis pulls out his newly favourite piece of paper and looks up at Harry expectantly. "So", he whispers, all secretive although the only other people in the café are an elderly couple all the way across the room, "about that next point on our list."

The mischievous glint in his eyes should be enough for Harry to realise that this would be a big deal. Fair enough, since he himself hasn't really done a great amount of research and has therefore left Louis to deal with the logistics of it.

The blush that manifests itself on Harry's face suddenly makes Louis's previous whispering look less ridiculous. "Just spit it out, Lou, the anticipation is killing me." Instead of laughing at him like Harry has expected him to, Louis moves his hand across the table and takes Harry's into his own. With a private little smile pulling at his lips, he stops dancing around the elephant in the room.

"I need you to fuck me, Harry", Louis says to him and, surprising absolutely nobody, Harry chokes on the sip of tea he's planned on swallowing. Louis does laugh at him then, all while reaching over the tiny table to pat Harry on the back. "Jesus, Haz, one might think you weren't up for it!" It's all in good humour, though, since they're both painfully aware of how desperate Harry is to fuck Louis. The time they've last discussed it, Louis hasn't quite been on board with the idea yet but apparently, that has changed drastically.

Harry has no idea how that could benefit his problem in any way though. He flinches a bit when a group of more guests enters the room.

"But, like, isn't that really intense? I mean you know I'd love to, but I don't see how-", Harry stammers a bit as his eyes lock with Louis's. His boy's face is relaxed and that alone grounds Harry in his insecurities. "Yeah, love, but I figured it out? At least I think I did. I don't really wanna tell you with other people around so...", Louis says with a small smile, his cheeks flushed.

Instead of answering Harry out loud, he pulls out his phone and quickly types something into his notes. A long something, it seems. When he slides it over to Harry, Harry's mouth gapes open a little. What a menace.

what about u wearing a REAL cock ring when you fuck me? (but one of the soft ones we can adjust so it doesn't hurt and u can come easily after i've finished.) and a condom with that numbing lube on it so u feel less. also u've gotta be the one doing the work so u can control urself when it gets too much or wtvr . i've saved some links online

"Fuck, Lou. That sounds like you've really figured it out. And, like, it sounds good. I mean, it might work. I mean-”, Harry gasps out, his heart racing in his chest; thoughts of finally getting to fuck Louis, and coming when it’s appropriate, swirling in his head. “Let’s do it.”

The proud smile Louis gives him as a reply, crinkles by his eyes and his sharp teeth gleaming, doesn’t help Harry’s racing heart at all.

*

Thank god they’re both of age, otherwise buying everything they need would be way too embarrassing for them both to handle. Instead of getting their supplies online, like Louis has suggested in the beginning, they’ve decided to make a short trip to their local sex shop.

The pros include that a) they’ll get to use their “toys” right after buying them without delay and b) the chance that someone outside the shop apart from Harry and Louis could notice what they’re up to is at a minimum. The only real negative aspect will be looking the cashier in the eyes when they pay for the damn cock ring, really.

*

“Deep breaths, Louis.” Harry’s pretty amused that he’s the one who’s got to calm his boyfriend down, seeing how Louis won’t be the one their toy will be used on. “It’ll take ten minutes at the most, love.” The flush on Louis’s face is adorable and Harry has to pinch himself to keep from grinning like an idiot because of it.

“I know, I know, it’s just that this is the first time I’ve ever been to one of those shops. What if someone we know sees us?”, Louis asks, his voice trembling a bit. They’re both out but he’s got a point, running into someone from school wouldn’t be ideal. “Well, let’s just keep an eye out?” Harry squeezes Louis’s arm reassuringly and drags him closer to the entry. So far, he hasn’t noticed anyone who looks familiar.

Louis’s blue eyes sparkle when he looks at Harry, the blush on his cheeks not as prominent now. “Love you, Haz.”

The kiss Harry gives him in reply is quick but sweet, a sign of comfort. “You too.”

Both of them breathe in the warm summer air surrounding them and nod to each other, a ‘let’s get this over with’.

When they step into the shop - called _Sweetness_ Sex Store -, the bell rings and they’re greeted with the sight of shelf after shelf packed full with toys. The second Harry turns to look at the person behind the counter, a sharp laugh bursts out of him. “Oh my god”, Louis whispers and blushes all over again.

“Oi, lads!”

It’s Niall. Of course it is because no, they wouldn’t meet anyone from school but their best friend would be the one selling their stuff to them. Harry can’t bring himself to stop laughing.

Niall is as cheery as ever, a huge smile on his face, not irritated in the slightest. He pulls them both into a bear hug once they’re close enough to reach. “Was meaning to tell ya about my new job but that’s not necessary anymore I suppose. Looking for something special?” He’s trying to stay professional, Harry realises, subtly asking if he can help them with finding what they’re here to buy.

“‘s all good, Ni, we’ll just have a look around and grab what we need.”, Louis tells him, now back to his confident self. Niall’s genuinely one of the nicest people they both know and they can be certain he won’t let anything slip.

“Go on then, lots to choose from. I’ll be here if you need me.”

The first aisle they reach is bursting with phallic-shaped toys; dildos, vibrators and plugs. Something they should definitely keep in mind for future purposes. Some of them are kinda intimidating, really; bulbous, unnaturally big and ribbed. It’s not like Harry or Louis are small in the dick department, quite the opposite actually, but neither of them even comes close to, for example, the _Ass Destroyer Model 4_. And they’re quite happy about it, too.

“We’d have to work up to it, Haz, I don’t think my virgin arse is quite ready for that one yet.”, Louis giggles into his neck, his hot breath tickling Harry’s ear. It shouldn’t be hot, it’s supposed to be a fucking joke, but Harry’s cock doesn’t seem to be able to make that distinction. Semi-hard in a sex shop, jesus christ. “Shut it.”

“Need that cock ring already?”, Louis goes on teasing him, his hand resting at the small of Harry’s back. His shirt is sticking to him a bit, his skin sweaty from getting turned on that suddenly. “We’re in public, Lou, fuck.” Louis takes a step to the side, his body heat gone from Harry’s back. “Sure, love.”   
  
Before Harry can move on to the next aisle, Louis gives his bum a little squeeze, but Harry doesn’t really notice. He doesn’t.

Once they’ve finally reached the shelves with the main supply they need, they’re both a bit overwhelmed. Rows of handcuffs and cock rings are in front of them, all in different sizes and colours. Louis’s eyes are so wide Harry almost wants to laugh, if it weren’t for the uncomfortable dryness in his throat.

“I was- I was thinking of one that’s really simple, Haz. One we can adjust easily, you know? So you don’t have to wait too long when you can finally- uhm, finish I suppose.” It shouldn’t be a turn-on but the fact that Louis has thought about it so thoroughly makes Harry feel giddy. And Louis’s not wrong, is the thing.

“Yeah, I agree. Don’t really fancy those with, like, spikes or metal. Maybe more like a leather strip?” His voice sounds steadier than it should, given their situation. “Sure, darling. Since the thing with my fingers worked quite well, didn’t it? Until I slipped.” The cheekiness has found it’s way back into Louis’s voice, and Harry’s happy about it. It makes their conversation less tense.

When he looks at Louis, eyes running over the handsome features of his face, his flushed lips, he is - not surprisingly - hit with how much he adores this man. The love of his life, he is. “Yeah.” He hasn’t got much to add, especially not since he’s a bit distracted by the burning want in his tummy. God.

Noticing Harry’s gaze, Louis quickly turns his head and gives him a kiss. Nothing too steamy, but enough to get the message across. It’s mutual. Their mouths fit together perfectly and it’s not until they realise they’re in public that they part, with a little smacking sound.

The little leather band Louis’s grabbed while kissing Harry slips out of his hand but Harry’s quick enough to catch it.

“Yeah, Lou, it’s perfect.” Simple, slim, with a little strip of velcro so they would be able to adjust it or take it off completely without struggle. It’s quite nice, actually, almost matching the leather bracelet Harry’s got wrapped around his wrist.

Next to the staff backroom is a shelf with various versions of lubricant. Ones with flavours, like pineapple and strawberry, and some supposed to be giving the participants different sensations. The numbing lube is the last one, in a box with thicker-than-normal condoms. Louis gives Harry a look.

“Do you want to use the lube or the rubbers? I guess using both wouldn’t make much sense, we’re not gonna lube up your poor cock before suffocating it with latex.”

Thank god for Louis, honestly. “I’m all for the lube to be honest. The ring’s gonna make it impossible for me to come before I’m supposed to anyway, right? And, like, doing it without a condom would be pretty special.”

“Yeah, would’ve been my choice as well. The first time I’m letting you get up in my arse should deserve a cherry on top.” When their eyes meet, blue on green, Louis already knows what Harry’s about to say. “A come-cherry, Lou? Don’t think I’ve ever heard of that before.” Louis pokes into his dimples immediately, sticking his tongue out. “Idiot.”

They decide to go on and pay without thinking about it too much, since they’re confident Niall wouldn’t make this weird anyway. He does work at a sex shop after all.

“Found everything you were looking for, lads?” Niall only looks at the items long enough to scan their price and puts them into a bare white plastic bag right after, throwing two penis lollipops in there for good measure.

“Yeah, Ni, got a great lot to pick from but-” - “So you’re into edging then, yeah? Haven’t really tried it myself but I’m kinda curious. Is it really as good as Olly says?” Louis is red like a tomato again, his former ease washed away. “Uhm.”

Harry jumps in as soon as he realises Louis isn’t gonna be of much use here. “It’s gonna be our first time trying it but Olly seemed pretty sold on it so I’m sure we’ll like it. And you will, too, if you’re already intrigued.” _Smooth_ , is what Louis would say to him if he wasn’t still thrown off.

“Have fun then. It’s £17.89 by the way. Got a jar for tips over there!” Niall’s smile is honestly the best one Harry’s ever seen, as infecting as anything, so he hands him a £20 note and tells him to keep the change. They both hug him goodbye and leave the store with a quick “see you Monday”.

The plastic bag isn’t see-through, thankfully, and they walk home hand in hand without getting anything but the usual side glances the straight people around them give them. If they knew what was in the little bag, their stares would be even more shocked, Harry’s certain.

Louis’s hand is still clammy in Harry’s and Harry gives him a concerned look. “You alright, love?” The nod he receives in answer is sure and Louis has apparently calmed down enough. “Just a bit nervous, really. Didn’t expect Niall to say anything to be quite honest. You handled it like a proper champ, though, I must say.”

The praise makes Harry’s heart leap, still surprised by his own spontaneity. He presses a kiss to Louis’s temple as a thank you. “Don’t need to be nervous, Lou, I promise I’ll make you feel good.”

Harry’s truthful, would never hurt Louis intentionally or go too fast, but he’s got to force himself to keep his own nerves down. As Louis said, it’ll be their second first time and being nervous comes with it. His cock is quite big and he’s worried about not being able to prep Louis as efficiently as possible.

Harry’s hand is the clammy one now.

*  
  
It’s beginning to feel a lot like the first time they’ve ever done anything sexual with each other.

Louis is sprawled over the bed, in just his white tank top and a pair of tight briefs, his fluffy hair pushed back a bit. He looks absolutely amazing, slim and small but powerful with his gaze. He’s looking up at Harry from under his long eyelashes, his lips pink and bitten.

They’re really doing this. Fuck.

Harry’s out of his clothes in under a minute, panting a bit from being so riled up already. He’s more than a bit hard, almost completely stiff actually. When Louis reaches over to grab the ring and lube from the nightstand, he’s done for.

He gets on the bed before Louis can say anything, and kisses him. Pushes into his mouth with his tongue and grabs Louis by the hips to pull him closer. The muffled groan Louis lets out is like music to Harry’s ears and he digs into Louis’s hips a bit harder, hoping to leave bruises shaped like his fingertips.

He’s gonna mark Louis any way he can.

Once their mouths stop pressing into each other, they just breathe for a few seconds, their faces still close together. “Ready?”, Harry asks Louis, his voice just above a whisper. He’s nervous, god, he is, but he remembers how scary his first time was, and that Louis must be having feelings similar to the ones he had then.  

“Harry, love, you do realise I’ve had, like, four fingers up my arse at some point, right?” It sounds sincere enough but Harry has known Louis for years. The quick laugh he ends his question with is an indication for Harry that Louis is trying to play this down. “I know, I know, but you know best that I’m not exactly small, yeah? I’m gonna take my time with you.” It’s the best Harry can do to reassure his boyfriend right now and Louis’s little sigh tells him he hasn’t fucked up.

Harry gives Louis a little push so that his boyfriend lands on his back, right next to their supplies. He considers it - fingering Louis open right now - for a second, and then decides against it. He’s got plans. They’ve showered together shortly before leaving for the shops so there’s nothing that would convince him not to do this.

“Turn over, Lou.” It doesn’t sound like a command, not with how soft his voice is, and it isn’t one. Harry would just really love it if he had Louis’s arse close to his face right now.

After another quick kiss to his mouth, Louis flips onto his stomach and shuffles up the bed a bit. He draws his legs under his stomach so that his arse is thrust out, his head pillowed on his arms. It looks like a bit of a yoga-pose and Harry would ask Louis about it under different circumstances but alas.

Louis’s tank top has ridden up his back a bit, exposing the golden skin of his back and the little dimples right above the waistband of his briefs. Harry gives them small kisses and nuzzles into one of Louis’s arse cheeks right after, making his boyfriend giggle helplessly. Louis knows what’s coming and it’s making him giddy with nerves and excitement.

As Harry slowly pulls down the clingy fabric Louis’s bum is wrapped in, he litters more kisses over each new inch of exposed skin. It’s so, so soft. The best thing Harry’s ever felt under his fingertips.

He hears Louis breathe in deeply when the waistband is resting just above his hole, and does the same. His cock is straining against his tummy already but he knows he can hold off until he’s about to actually fuck Louis, it’s just - it’s intense. Then, with a swift pull, he tucks the briefs under the swell of Louis’s arse, the globes of it big enough to actually keep the fabric there.

“Oh my god”. Harry almost whines when he sees Louis’s hole for the first time since their last skype date. It’s small and pink as ever, a light fuzz around the edges of it. It’s almost comical how quickly Harry’s mouth and cock get wet.

Louis’s breathing harshly, wiggling from side to side to make Harry get on with it. “Come on”, he breathes out and shuffles closer to Harry’s face.

The first taste Harry gets of Louis hole makes his prick stiffen up further. His tongue traces around the rim at first, letting spit gather around the tight skin. He can’t see Louis like this, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth wide open, but he knows Louis’s fists are clenched, his nails probably digging into his own skin.

Harry flattens his tongue and just laps over the little hole to get it wetter, his hands squeezing Louis’s cheeks and pushing them together occasionally. He’s restricting his own breathing a little but the soft skin framing his face now feels amazing. “In- Inside, Harry”, Louis urges from where he’s still resting on his arms. Sometimes, Louis bites his own arms so hard he leaves little indentions from his teeth.

Harry hopes it feels good enough for Louis that he loses himself in the feeling of getting licked out enough to do just that today.

Since Harry can’t not obey Louis, he spreads his cheeks apart again and starts digging in with his tongue, spit still going to make it slicker. Louis isn’t relaxed enough for him to really get his tongue inside yet so Harry has to stop eating him out long enough to get the lube - their regular one for now.

“What the- Harry, what the fuck are you doing?” Louis looks up at him with a disgruntled expression on his face. His hair’s tousled and his face is flushed, absolutely beautiful, and Harry sticks his tongue out at him. “Gonna have to open you up a bit, Lou.”

He tries to school his face into an apologetic expression but fails when he sees that Louis got even more worked up by the implication that he’s gonna get fingers inside him. Louis’s eyes are basically sparkling and Harry swats his arse just to annoy him a bit more.

Thankfully, the bottle he’s searching for is still right under his bed where he threw it just yesterday and he settles behind Louis again within seconds. The little slap Harry gave Louis has left a pretty pink stain on Louis’s golden skin - Harry’s praising all deities for nude-tanning in the summer - and he gives it a kiss. And a lick, just for good measure.

“Get on with it”, Louis says with still a bit of annoyance, and Harry buries his head again. He circles Louis’s hole with the tip of his tongue, flicking against it a few times, before he opens the bottle of lube. He’s practically leaning his face against Louis’s arse now and it’d be funny if he wasn’t so hard. Focusing on Louis, though, gives his poor cock the chance not to lose it within ten minutes.

Once he’s warmed up the lube on his fingers, he sits up and pushes Louis’s left arse cheek to the side to get better access to his hole. It’s so pretty Harry mentally has to shake his head to get back to his task.

He traces his middle finger over Louis’s opening a little and feels it clench and relax again, right before he presses in. The drawn-out moan that’s punched out Louis’s throat is like music to Harry’s ears and he pushes in further, slowly, to give Louis enough time to adjust. One finger’s nothing but he wants to do this right.

The heat around his digit makes his heart flutter. “You can move, love.” Louis’s voice sounds so small Harry has to lean over and give Louis’s back a kiss, just to ground him.

He starts pushing in and out with his finger, the squelching sound hotter than it should be. Louis is so hot inside, smooth, pulling him in. His small hole is stretched around Harry’s finger now, clinging to it and looking even pinker than it did before.

Harry drags his finger back until it’s almost out, just to pull to the side and open up Louis’s hole more - enough to get his tongue inside. When he dips his tongue in, Louis whimpers and sags against the sheets. Only his bum is propped up now, the rest of his body pressed to the bed. He’s shivering and Harry’s motivated to go harder, now fucking into Louis’s arse with both his finger and tongue. Half his face is wet by now, from lube and spit.

“Harr- uhhhh”, Louis can’t form proper words anymore, not now that Harry’s found the fleshy nub of his prostate. He presses into it rhythmically while fluttering his tongue against Louis’s rim and judging by his boy’s sounds, he’s doing well.

If Harry had a free hand, he’d use it to give his own cock a squeeze, just a little something to calm him down. His balls and prick are throbbing with how turned on he is, by Louis’s sounds and skin and taste. God, he’s got to be quick.

The second finger he squeezes inside has Louis wheezing, a surprised yelp pushing out of his mouth a sign for Harry to go slower. “Y’alright?”, he asks with his mouth dragging over Louis’s hole where his fingers are now buried up to the last knuckle. His fingers are a bit on the wider side but they’re proportional to the rest of his body and - most importantly in this case - his cock.  

“M’good, yeah, go on, p- please.” Fuck, Louis sounds wrecked. Harry obeys and fucks his fingers into him again, the rest of his hand making a faint slapping sound whenever it pushes against the wet skin around Louis’s hole.

While squeezing Louis’s left cheek harder, he spreads his two fingers apart as far as he can, “ _fuck, Harry_ ”, and pushes his tongue in between them. He can’t really fuck Louis like this but it’s worth it for the sounds he makes whenever Harry gives him a particularly good flick of his tongue.

“One more, yeah? One more finger and then we- we can do this.”, comes Louis’s breathless voice from near the headboard and Harry’s heart stutters in his chest. A few more minutes and he’ll be inside Louis for the first time. A few more minutes and _he might manage not to come too soon_.

Harry spreads more lube on his fingers and his hands are shaking, his nerves finally showing. He smacks his lips and pushes two fingers back inside, Louis loose enough for them to go in smoothly. His walls are squeezing around Harry’s digits, so fucking warm, and Harry breathes in deeply. Then he adds his ring finger, slowly pushing it inside bit by bit until it’s fully inside.

Louis presses his thighs closer together and Harry separates them again, a little groan coming from Louis. “Can I go?” His fingers are still just resting inside, looking obscene where they stretch Louis’s little hole. It’s so flushed now, a bit swollen from getting fucked into. Absolutely stunning.

“Yeah”, Louis breathes, and Harry starts dragging and pushing his fingers in and out of him again. He can feel Louis getting looser the longer he does so, Louis’s breaths evening out as he adjusts to the stretch.

Harry’s prick is so hard the head of it wets his stomach where it rests against his navel, his veins pulsing. His balls have already pulled up closer to his body and it worries him a bit, the potential of him getting off too soon, _again_.

“Stop worrying, I can hear your thoughts from here.” When Harry looks up, he sees that Louis has turned his head and leaned up on his right arm, enough to be able to look at Harry from his position on the bed. “Please, just- stretch me a bit more and then we can put the ring on, yeah?” Louis’s eyes are a bit wet but he’s grinning at Harry, his fringe stuck to his forehead.

“Don’t get cheeky on me, Lou.” (They both know Harry’s actually thankful for Louis showing that he’s relaxed when Harry’s far from it.) When Louis leans back down, Harry starts really pushing into him, fucking him with three fingers and dragging slow kisses along the side of his hole. It doesn’t take longer than a minute of stretching before Louis declares he’s ready.

*

They’re both sat on Harry’s bed now, naked and flushed, with shaking hands. “Baby, why are you so nervous?”, Louis asks him with worry in his voice. He shuffles closer to Harry and puts his arm around him, skin warm where Harry’s shivering. “M’not, not really, I just- I’m scared it won’t work out.” The cock ring and the numbing lube are laying in front of them, small and unthreatening. Harry’s ridiculous. “You’re ridiculous. Nothing can go wrong, love, you’ve just gotta fuck me until I tell you I’m close and then you can take off the ring. Easy as that.”

Louis’s eyes are so honest, always anchoring him when he’s unsure. The kiss Harry gives him conveys just that, how thankful he is, how much he loves him. When their kiss deepens, tongues teasing each other, Louis completely wraps Harry up in his arms. He pulls Harry so close that their chests stick together with sweat, and drags his fingers through Harry’s long curls.

“Wanna wear a bun today? Your hair might get in the way once you’re pounding into me.” Louis’s eyes are happy little slits as he giggles, making Harry join his laughter. God, he’s so in love. “I- I’m so happy you’re my- boyfriend, Lou.” - “You wanted to say _spouse_ just then, didn’t you?” Harry blushes hard although he knows Louis is just as much a sucker for domesticity as he is.

Louis gives him another soft kiss, a _happy to have you, too_ , and then goes on to grab their supplies.

They’re both not hard anymore, their talk not that much of a turn-on, but all Louis has to do is breathe on him to get his cock to stiffen up again. Louis trails his fingers over Harry’s prick, one after the other, basically tickling it. He rubs around the head of Harry’s cock where it’s only just peeking out of his foreskin and presses against it’s slit. Harry’s got to bite his lip to hold in an embarrassing sound, already getting worked up again.

Louis’s kissing his neck now, licking at it and breathing against it when he’s not nibbling on Harry’s flushed skin.

When Louis goes on to knead Harry’s balls, rolling them around in the palm of his hand and tickling the sensitive skin behind them, Harry’s done for. He’s almost completely hard again, his foreskin rolled back, his shaft back to a rosy color. “Looking good, baby”, Louis whispers against his ear and squeezes the head of Harry’s cock in his fist. It’s already leaking again, just a little dot of pre-come clinging to the slit. “Ready?”

Harry gives him a nod and just stares as Louis picks up the cock ring and lube, both in one hand and still holding onto Harry’s cock with the other. Once he’s got to open the lubricant, he gently gives Harry’s prick one last stroke before letting it rest against Harry’s stomach.

Louis’s biting his own lip as he squeezes the fluid into his palm and then goes on to rub his hands together, spreading the slick and warming it up. Without giving Harry a warning, he uses both hands to lather Harry’s cock with it, giving it three sharp tugs before spreading the excess lube over his hole. It looks a bit funny, Louis sitting up on his knees to reach under himself, but Harry’s too out of it to laugh.

The final step, the one that’s most important, is awaiting him and Harry doesn’t think he’s ever been more nervous. This could actually improve their sexlife with one little move. And the chances of it going wrong are basically at zero percent, if they don’t go for too long.  

Louis’s hands look surprisingly not-shaky as he picks up the cock ring and Harry admires for him, really, since he’s pretty sure his own wouldn’t be able to even hold something six times as big as that little stripe of leather steadily. Louis holds Harry’s cock up by the head and places the ring at the base before pushing it back against Harry’s stomach. The lube has dulled the sensations a little but the thought of it alone, Louis touching and placing his cock as he pleases, has Harry on edge.

“Is this too tight?”, Louis asks as he closes the velcro around the base so that the ring sits right above Harry’s flushes balls. “Uhm- you could go a bit tighter I- I think.” Harry blushes from embarrassment, from realising that his prick actually needs to be properly restraint to keep him from coming prematurely. As Louis pulls the ring even tighter, a long breath leaves Harry’s mouth. It’s just right, he can tell.

“Good, Lou. Well done.” The cheekiness doesn’t really come through but Louis gives him a blinding smile anyway and, like, wow. Harry’s gonna get to be inside that gorgeous man in a few moments. His cock throbs at the thought and Harry almost chokes as he glances down to inspect what it looks like with a ring on.

Since his blood flow is restricted, it looks even redder and more swollen-up than usual, so hard that it has barely any give as he squeezes it. It’s probably the hardest he’s ever been, and it’s obscene.

Louis must agree, judging by how flushed his face is and by how quickly his cock perks up while looking at Harry’s. “God, you’re huge.” It doesn’t sound scared, since they both know Harry’s prepped him accordingly, but more fascinated. Harry’s big on a normal day but with his blood trapped in the tissue, it does look enormous.

“Let’s get on with it then. How do you want me?” Louis’s voice sounds hectic, probably coming to the realisation that he’s gonna get properly fucked, and for longer than a minute or two. His flush reaches down to his chest, his little nipples perked up. Harry’s got to dig into his own thigh to keep from just latching onto them for eternity. There’s a reason Louis calls him ‘octopus’ sometimes after all.

“I’d- well, I liked that we did it when I was on my back my first time. Could look into your eyes and hold you.” It’s sappier than he intended it to sound but it seems to convince Louis, who beams at him and nods eagerly. “Yeah, yeah, I’d like that.” So that’s settled then.

Harry basically jumps at Louis and tackles him onto the bed, kissing him soundly and cuddling him into the sheets and pillows. His cock feels a bit foreign between his legs, looking a bit comical and sticking out at a weird angle. He appreciates it, though, knows it’s got a great purpose.

Louis is warm and small underneath him, smelling of sweat and his favorite lemongrass body wash. He’s everything Harry’s ever dreamed of and more, and he makes Harry feel like he can do anything.

Especially be the first and hopefully last person to ever fuck Louis and make it an incredible experience.

Harry spreads a bit more of the numbing lube on his cock, not that it’d really change anything if he didn’t since the ring’s already keeping him from coming as it is. It tingles like it did the first time and Harry’s not a fan.

He forgets all about it when he looks at Louis again though, spread out over the bed, the back of his head resting on his hands. Armpits shouldn’t be sexy and endearing but Louis’s make Harry’s heart rabbit.

The soft curve of Louis’s normally barely visible tummy is accentuated by how he keeps obnoxiously pumping up his hips. _Okay_. “Get on with it, Styles, I don’t want this arse to stay a virgin.” Harry shakes his head, trying to distract himself from how soft and inviting Louis’s skin looks. He’s an idiot. If he wasn’t wasting time _looking_ at him, he could actually _touch_. The exaggerated sigh Louis gives makes him actually go on doing what he was planning on.

Harry picks up Louis’s legs and stretches them towards Louis’s head to give himself better access to his arse. Holding Louis at the ankles with one hand, he drags his free hand through the lube that has spilled out of the bottle and onto the sheets. Louis’s arse is spread enough to give Harry space to spread the leftover lube over his hole, some of his fingers dipping inside as well.

Louis’s biting his bottom lip with his front teeth, breathing through his nose in loud bursts. He’s stunning like this, even more when he grabs onto his own thighs to hold his legs closer to his body, to give Harry enough space to fuck inside.

Harry’s hand is shaking when he positions his swollen cock at Louis’s entrance and his gaze is fixed on where the head of it stretches Louis’s hole apart. The squeezing sensation isn’t dulled at all and Harry can’t help but moan at the feeling, at that harsh pressure. Louis’s eyes are squeezed shut, a bit of wetness gathered on his lashes. “L-Lou, are you alright?”

Louis lets his legs drop around Harry’s hips and grabs onto Harry’s shoulders instead, nodding. “Yeah, yeah, prepped me good. Go on.” His voice is breathy, beautiful, and Harry pushes his cock inside a bit more. Not even half of it is inside Louis yet but it already feels amazing, fuck. “God, fuck, you feel so good”, Harry whines, his cock throbbing against its restraint. The walls of Louis’s arse are so tight around him, hot and slick but almost ungiving.

Harry gives a surprised yelp when Louis grabs his neck and pulls him closer, effectively cramming Harry’s cock into his arse in one go. Louis screams a muffled “fuck” against Harry’s shoulder and bites into it, the feeling of being filled so quickly almost too much.

“Wait, wait”, Louis whimpers, his lips and teeth dragging against Harry’s neck. Harry can feel Louis relaxing around him, cock stickily pressed against Harry’s stomach and arse snug but loosening the longer Harry stays in place.

One of Louis’s hands moves over Harry’s back down to his arse and gives it a little squeeze, probably meaning Harry can start moving. Instead, Harry leans onto his elbows above Louis’s shoulders a bit more and gives him a questioning look, searching Louis’s eyes for any signs of discomfort.

He sees Louis smile, though, his eyes happy little slits, and Harry presses a lingering kiss to his lips. He can’t believe he’s actually inside this beautiful man, bodies sweaty and strained. If he’s being honest with himself, he would’ve probably already come if it weren’t for the strip of leather wrapped around his base. Just thinking about Louis underneath him like this makes him feel close to orgasm. Thank God for sex shops.

Louis groans a “love you, go” against his mouth and that’s when Harry starts moving. He drags his prick back and forth, pushes his swollen balls against the plush of Louis’s arse. Louis’s drawn-out “uhhh”s spur him on, make him move his hips faster. The slapping sound it makes is filthy, lube and sweat sticking to their skin.

“You- uhhh, you might not be th-the one who needs that cock-ring tonight, Hhh-Harry”, Louis slurs and ends the sentence with a giggle, his eyes closed in bliss. Harry can feel Louis’s hard prick twitching each time he fucks inside, pounding against Louis’s prostate with every other stroke. Louis clenches around him whenever it feels especially good and Harry’s panting with it, the pressure so sweet he feels a burning need in his tummy.

God, he wants to come. “Don’t hold back, Lou, you know I wanna come all the time”, he answers his boy, his face burning from holding his body up instead of just dropping down onto Louis.

Louis’s fingernails are leaving marks on Harry’s back, slipping in the sweat on Harry’s skin. Those little moments of pain feel so good Harry’s just got fuck, urging him to snap his hips back and forward harder and faster. His cock feels so full, almost like he’s gonna burst with how much come has been held back all this time. He can feel that Louis’s cock is painfully hard, too, and it looks almost violently flushed when he looks down at it. The head of it is messy with slick, Louis’s entire tummy shining with pre-come.

“Harry- Harry, you can take it- off”, Louis whispers after a particularly hard thrust. Harry’s frantic in his movements, pulling out a bit to reach down and snap off the ring, the velcro making a ripping sound as it parts. Harry digs his fingers into Louis’s hips, breathing in deeply to hold back for the moment.

“Come on, come on, c’mon-” he hears Louis urge him and Harry does, he fucks back inside with a loud smack and buries his entire length in Louis’s arse, laying down on top of his boy and hugging him close.

With two more hard thrusts, he fucks the come out of Louis. He can feel Louis’s cock twitching beneath him, getting them wet, as Louis gives him a loud moan and pulls Harry closer with his heels. Louis keeps whimpering, little sounds leaving his mouth as Harry feels his own cock going rigid inside him, stiffening up even further. His balls are tingling and he feels so hot, Louis’s arms around him and his mouth pressed against his, and _fuck_.

He’s coming, he’s fucking coming inside of Louis, for the first time ever, his prick pushing out what feels like buckets of come, his body tensing up, a silent scream buried into Louis’s neck.

Harry collapses on top of Louis, like his strings have been cut, his cock finally going soft inside Louis’s warm arse.

When they both breathe out for the first time in what feels like hours, relief washes over them. Harry takes all his leftover strength and unsticks his body from Louis’s, grabbing his cock by the base and pulling it out. A bit of him come trickles out but Louis clenches up almost immediately, his pink hole swollen and puffy.

Harry lets himself roll off Louis, resting on his side as he stares at his boyfriend. “Uhm.” Louis is flushed and wet with sweat and come, looking absolutely debauched. Wrecked. Beautiful. Some strands of his hair are sticking to his forehead and he wipes them away with an annoyed huff, his eyes still closed. “Louis.”

The first look Louis gives him makes him feel breathless all over again, heart pounding. “Harry.” Louis tries to keep a serious expression on his face but cracks up right after, leaning against Harry’s shoulder and pressing kisses all over it. “That was- I- thank you.” His eyes search for Harry’s and then they just… hug.

They wrap themselves around each other and hold on for long minutes, their breaths still evening out.

“I love you, I love you so much”, Harry mumbles into Louis’s hair, his voice raw from all the moaning. “You, too, Harry, that was- perfect. You made me feel so, so good.”

*

Showered and dressed in trackies and worn shirts, Harry and Louis are sitting on the floor, cuddling. If Louis’s arse is hurting, he doesn’t let it show. “I’d call that a success, wouldn’t you?” Harry nods, still a bit overwhelmed. A proper success, yeah. “Did it feel alright for you then, love?”, Louis asks him, his eyebrows making him look all worried. Harry slaps his arse to get that look off his face.

“Are you kidding? It was strange at first but, like, Lou. I’ve never come that hard in my life.” Louis blushes a little and hides his face in Harry’s chest. “I’m glad.”

They both agree that they’ve found a _pretty_ alright way to overcome Harry’s little problem.

*

Later on, they think back on what Niall’s suggested and decide that maybe, just maybe, orgasm denial would be another good way to make things special.

(Louis doesn’t have to know that that discussion has Harry half-hard and almost ready to come again.)


End file.
